Ten (Brian McKnight album)
| Recorded = 2005-2006 | Genre = R&B, soul | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Tim & Bob, Brian McKnight, Bryan-Michael Cox | Last album = Gemini (2005) | This album = Ten (2006) | Next album = Evolution of a Man (2009) | Misc = }} About.com review |rev2 = Allmusic |rev2score = [ Allmusic review] }} Ten is the 8th album by Brian McKnight, released December 5, 2006, and his first and only for Warner Bros. Records. This is the first album after seventeen years with Mercury Records and Motown following the release of his studio album Gemini (2005). The album was originally titled, Brian and scheduled to be released on November 14, 2006. Due to the death of Gerald Levert, who died four days prior to the album's initial release date, it was pushed back and renamed. The first single, "Find Myself In You" was also available on the soundtrack to the motion picture "Madea's Family Reunion". The second single was "Used To Be My Girl" and was followed up in 2007 by "What's My Name". Upon its release the album received mixed reviews from music critics, who praised the vocals but misled production. The album debuted at number thirty-two on the US ''Billboard'' 200, selling about 63,000 copies in its first week.Katie Hasty, "Ciara, Eminem, Stefani Overtake The Billboard 200", Billboard.com, December 13, 2006. Background McKnight is said to be experimenting with country-style music on the album.Brian McKnight Teams With Country Act on First Warner Bros. Release, Omarion Explores 21 On New Album at Vibe.com Rhapsody had a week-long (Nov. 27- Dec 1) preview of the entire album for free, the final album leaked two days later. Track listing # "Used To Be My Girl" (Kelley, B. McKnight & B.J. Robinson) – 4:12 #* Produced by Tim & Bob # "Comfortable" (B. McKnight, B. Cox & K. Dean) – 3:36 #* Produced by Bryan-Michael Cox # "Find Myself In You" (B. McKnight) – 4:13 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "What's My Name" (B. McKnight) – 4:50 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Unhappy Without You" (T. Kelley, B. Robinson, B. McKnight) - 4:07 #* Produced by Tim & Bob # "A Little Too Late" (B. McKnight) – 4:53 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Holdin On (Missin' You)" (B. McKnight) – 4:39 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Shoulda Been Lovin' You" (B. McKnight) – 5:04 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Again" (T. Kelley, B. McKnight & B. Robinson) – 4:37 #* Produced by Tim & Bob # "More And More" (B. McKnight) – 3:24 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Can't Leave You Alone" (T. Kelley, B. McKnight & B. Robinson) – 4:20 #* Produced by Tim & Bob # "I Do" (B. McKnight) – 4:00 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Rest of My Life" (B. McKnight) – 4:42 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Red, White, Blue" with Rascal Flatts (B. McKnight) – 4:47 #* Produced by Brian McKnight # "Don't Take Your Love Away" (B. McKnight) – 4:02 #* Produced by Brian McKnight References Category:Brian McKnight albums Category:2006 albums Category:Albums produced by Brian McKnight Category:Albums produced by Bryan-Michael Cox Category:Albums produced by Tim & Bob Category:Warner Bros. Records albums